School Trip
by QueenOfTheFAYZ 26
Summary: What do all kids love? A school trip. Apart from the kids at Coates, of course. So when they are forced to go on a "Team-Building" camping trip, it s bound to be anything but relaxing and peaceful. The very opposite, in fact...
1. I really Hate Marshmallows

**So this idea came to me the other day, and I thought it would be fun to write about what would happen if Diana, Caine, Drake and the rest of the Coates kids were made to go on a school camping trip. Enjoy! **

Mr Archer looked at the class of pupils in front of him, and swallowed nervously. "All right, class G, please be seated, I have some very exciting news to share with you".

"What's that then sir? You leaving?" Someone jeered from the back. There were a few snickers as kids settled down and turned to stare at Mr Archer. He gulped, surprised to realise that his palms were clammy. _Why I am this nervous?_ He asked himself.

"The thing is class; the headmistress has decided that some of the eighth- you, obviously, seventh and sixth graders are going to go on a well… a trip. A school trip. A camping trip! It`s going to be at the edge of the woods an hour or too away, and you shall be there for two days, sleeping in tents, taking part in team-building activities, and learning about the local wildlife! Now, doesn`t that sound fun!"

A horrible silence fell across the whole room. The kids stared at Mr Archer, who was wringing his hands nervously, and attempting to smile.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"  
"A camping trip?"

"No way, _nooo_ way".

The students who didn`t say anything grinned and sniggered and laughed. Others just sat and stared at Mr Archer in a way that clearly suggested- "_Get-out-of-this-classroom-now-or-I-shall-beat-you-to-death-with-my-expensive-steel-ruler-and-other-items-of-equally-expensive-stationary"._

Someone threw a scrunched-up piece of paper at Mr Archer. He started to panic. This was followed by a calculator. And a banana. Then a mango.

This was the moment when Diana Ladris stood up, tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"Thank you", Diana smiled gratefully. "Now, I think everyone should leave Mr Archer alone for a few minutes, and listen to what he has to say. I for one think the school trip is an _excellent_ idea. Genius, in fact. So I suggest you all shut _up_ for a while, and let Sir tell his side of the story? Over to you, Mr Archer".

Diana finished her little speech with a smirk, before sitting back down and inspecting her nails like nothing had happened.

"Teacher`s pet!" someone called out. A few of kids glared at Diana.

But after warning looks off Caine Soren they stopped pretty promptly.

"Erm…. Thank you, Miss Ladris", Mr Archer said awkwardly. He wasn`t entirely sure why she had helped him. Diana was usually the snarky, sarcastic voice of the class. She was intelligent, sure, but never dependable. She was up to something, he was sure of it. "So as I was saying, before-hand, the trip will be at the edge of the woods, and I guarantee it will be a thrilling and unforgettable experience for you all…." As he continued his speech, Caine took the chance to address Diana, who was sitting next to him.

"What was_ that_ all about?" he asked, suspicion in his voice. He knew Diana was up to something. That there was something she was after and she wouldn`t stop till she got it. That was one of the things he loved about Diana. Her perseverance.

A small smirk still played around Diana`s lips, and she sighed. "I just think a camping trip wouldn`t be all that bad."

"Come on, Diana Ladris thinking a school camping trip, outdoors, in a tent for two days is "Not That Bad" is about as likely as Drake winning personality of the year award", said Caine dryly.

Diana laughed out loud. "OK, OK, I get it. But I just mean it`s a good opportunity. A bit of freedom, you know? You could always try out your super-sonic powers, too. Maybe throw a sheep or two into the lake… or if not, throw Drake in! Which I _definitely_ wouldn`t object to".

"I guess. But that's not the point! It`s just a couple of trees an hour or two away with some run-down tents and a lake!" Caine protested.

"Two days away from school life- no adults to "ask us how we feel" or control us. Think about it…" replied Diana smoothly.

Caine`s voice started to get louder. "Yeah, but it`s still a crappy excuse for a school outing where we sit around the campfire, holding hands, and "sharing the love", trying not to step in sheep crap whilst our teachers are most likely back at Coates, taking drugs and getting high. We might even have marshmallows. Marshmallows! Who even _likes _marshmallows?! Cause I freakin` hate marshmallows…. They`re disgusting. No Diana, we`re not going. We might even have to "Build Bridges Together" or play "Pass the Didgeridoo" in lame attempts to make us like each other when secretly we all know that we all, really, really despise each other. And plus- Oh…."

Caine stopped mid-sentence, and looked up at the room around him. Every single person on the room was looking at him, mouths gaping open, some laughing nervously.

"Mr Soren. Would you mind stepping outside for a moment? I would like to have a word about how it`s probably not best to declare your opinion on the trip to the whole class, and how to respect your elders when they are trying to speak", said Mr Archer grimly.

Caine Soren stayed sitting in his chair for another moment, as if giving of a sign of defiance, then got up and started to walk towards the door.

"But I do really, _really_ hate marshmallows", he muttered to Diana as he went out, who tried hard not to laugh.

"Right, everyone, the trip is next Thursday, and I hope you will all prepare yourself for then, and pack sensibly. It would be great if as many of could attend as possible. I can`t force you but I do hope lots of you will be interested".

He licked his lips his anxiously, scanning the room in hope of seeing any bright, eager faces looking excited for the trip. Dekka Talent looked as serious as normal. Diana was leant back in her seat, smirking, as per usual.

Drake Merwin was grinning his shark-grin from under his dirty-blonde hair in a way that didn`t exactly sing out _"I can`t wait for the school camping trip!"_ In fact, it was more an element of- _"I will kill your children in their sleep, steal all your possessions, and torture your pet hamster" _sort of vibe.

The bell sounded for the end of class, and before Mr Archer could even blink the kids were running out of the class, whooping and laughing, leaving him leaning against the desk.

Oh well. No-one could say he hadn`t tried….


	2. The Coach From Hell

**Here is chapter two **

"Come on Drake. It won`t be _that_ bad".

"In what way will a _school_ camping trip not be completely lame?" snarled Drake. "Besides, the only reason you`re going is because Diana is".

Caine turned ever so slightly red. "That`s not true! I just want to try out my powers outside Coates."

"Yeah, and you also want to make out with Diana Ladris".

"I might want to use my powers outside Coates, Drake, but that doesn`t mean I won`t use them now", Caine said warningly.

"Fine, but I`m still not coming. I don`t want to sit in a tent with you, and _Diana_, of all people, whilst we have to "pretend" to be interested in wildlife. I am interested in wildlife. But destroying it. Not looking at it".

Caine sighed. "Why don`t you like Diana?"

"Why do _you_ like her?" Drake retorted.

A meek-looking sixth grader walked past, looking at Drake like he might be about to stab her. Drake scowled fiercely.

The sixth-grader walked away hurriedly.

"Aw, please. It will be better with the three of us there. You can intimidate some of the kids, shoot some of the wildlife, and maybe watch me throw some kids into the lake. Come on", pleaded Caine.

After a week of pleading, Drake eventually gave in and by Thursday the school psychopath was stood outside the school gates with Caine, glaring at the people around him.

It being a camping trip, it was obviously non-uniform, which was what had swung it for a majority of the kids. Drake was dressed in all black and dark grey, and Caine looked quite handsome in an expensive t-shirt and jeans. He had an anorak in his bag but there was no way he was getting that out unless it was almost hurricane conditions.

Drake was definitely beginning to regret coming. He supposed it would`ve been OK if it had just been him and Caine. But with Diana there he`d have to put up with two days' worth of snarky comments and Caine fawning over her.

Another person who didn`t know why she was here was Dekka Talent. She was not a people person. And had no desire to sit round a camp-fire "Bonding" as the teachers put it. But the lure of two days out of school was too much to resist. Dekka didn`t really have many friends and trying to fit in in class was hard enough. Hopefully this would be a welcomed break, sad and pathetic or not.

She noticed a freckly faced girl with caramel coloured hair in two pigtails laughing loudly at something her friend was saying. Who was she? Sixth, seventh grade maybe? Dekka had noticed the girl around a bit. Her name was Rihanna, or Brianna or something like that. _She looked quite interesting_- _well she definitely stood out in a crowd, _thought Dekka.

Diana was late, appearing as the coach pulled up, which was an old, worn-out looking thing with chipping paint. Caine, however, was too busy staring at Diana to notice. She was someone who definitely hadn`t stuck to the dress code of "Practical".

She was wearing a soft, black leather jacket over a little red-lace top. Then black skinny jeans, and high-heeled ankle boots. She had also positioned her dark hair so it swept glossily over one shoulder.

_I bet she arrived late so she could make her "big entrance" in front of everyone, _thought Drake maliciously.

But it had worked, as Drake watched kids turn to stare at Diana Ladris, who simply half- smiled, raised her eyebrows, and headed over to Caine.

"Hey", she greeted.

"Y-You look nice", mumbled Caine.

"Why thank you Caine," said Diana sweetly.

"Alright kids, get on the bus!" shouted Mr Cartwright, who was deputy head who never said anything, always shouted it.

Everyone scrambled onto the coach, laughing and pushing each other. The bus didn`t look any better in the inside than from the outside. It was hot, cramped, sticky, and with small sets of two-seaters.

Drake looked at Caine. His answer came in the form of the fact Caine was already sitting down next to Diana.

"Sorry, Drake, why don`t you sit…there", Caine apologized, gesturing to seat across the row to them, next a timid-looking girl, who was small with large-front teeth. She smiled as Drake sat down.

"Hi! I`m Maggie, I`m seventh grade. What`s your name?"  
"Hi. I`m Drake Merwin. I`m eighth grade, and if you speak to me again I will slit your throat".

Maggie gulped, nodded, and turned to look out of the small window.

Drake heard Caine laugh out loud from across the row at something Diana had said. He mentally thought of twenty-two detailed ways of how to kill her.

Dekka found a seat at the end of the bus, alone, and took her iPod out of her bag and put her ear-phones in.

She could see the girl with the pigtails sitting next to her friend, Caine Soren sitting next to Diana, who though Dekka hated to admit it, looked pretty gorgeous today, and was that _Drake Merwin_ sat next to a seventh-grader girl?!

Dekka stifled a laugh and went back to listening to her music.

The coach set off, at a slow, meandering pace. Mr Archer was driving. Somehow he`d managed to get stuck supervising the trip too. Just his luck. Mr Cartwright was handling the job a whole lot better than him. The middle-aged teacher was walking down the bus, shouting out instructions to "Keep the noise down!" or "Stop throwing things!" to the particularly rowdy kids. When he saw Diana his face turned purple.

"Diana Ladris! You are in _no way _equipped for a camping trip! I severely hope you have a change of clothes!" Mr Cartwright glared.

Diana looked at the teacher, her eyes wide. "Oh! I`m sorry, Sir. I didn`t know we had to dress a certain way, or I would have come more prepared. Really, sir. _Please_ don`t send me back. I was _so_ looking forwards to the trip!"

Mr Cartwright, who was in no way used to Diana`s manipulative ways softened. "Fine. I suppose we can`t turn back now. But remember for next time!"

"Oh! Thanks sir", replied Diana, making her voice sound as innocent as possible. She kicked Caine who was cracking up laughing.

Drake sneered. She was so pathetic. He reached into his bag to check his gun was still there. Yep, it was. He could hopefully get some good practice while he was out there.

Meanwhile, the girl next to him, Maggie was starting to look quite green.

"I don`t feel so good!" she gasped.

"Oh no you don`t!" snapped Drake, trying desperately to undo his seatbelt. He managed to unclip it and stagger to his feet.

But not quite quickly enough.

Maggie threw up all over Drake Merwin.

Silence echoed around the bus, like a virus. There was just Drake, standing there, covered in Maggie`s sick and looking like he could murder every single person there.

Oh wait, everyone was silent apart from Diana. Who had her hand clamped firmly over her mouth to muffle the sound of heaving laughter.

That's when Drake knew that Diana Ladris was as good as dead.


	3. How (not) To Put up a Tent

**So this is chapter three **** I hope you are all enjoying it so far! I know this isn`t the best of chapters, but I`m hoping the next one will be better.**

After two hours' worth of driving, laughing, and general chaos the coach pulled up on a lonely country road.

Dekka took her ear-phones out and looked through the steamed-up window at the scene outside. There were trees. Lots of trees. And… that was about it. _Still, it`s better than being in gym_, she told herself encouragingly, following the others off the coach,

Drake Merwin was already having a terrible time, and they`d only just arrived! That little seventh-grade freak with the huge teeth had vomited all over him. It had made him look so _weak_, so _stupid_. Diana had found the whole thing hilarious of course. The worst thing was that Drake hadn`t got a change of clothes. Well, he had another plain black t-shirt, but his trousers were covered in sick.

This had resulted in Drake being forced to wear a lost property item. Yes, really. And the item was? Bright. Freaking. Yellow. Shorts.

None of the kids had said anything, obviously. Not wanting to get on his bad side. But there had been whispers and giggles. Diana had smirked and told him he looked like a traffic cone. Yes, he was definitely going to get his own back sometime in the next two days. He didn`t know how. But he knew one thing. Diana Ladris should be very scared right now. He grinned. _Very, very scared._

His train of thought was interrupted by Caine who came up behind him, smiling charmingly.

"You don`t look too bad, you know Drake". He said smoothly.

"Right", Drake growled.

Diana appeared behind Caine, "You don`t, seriously. You could totally work the yellow submarine look if you had I dunno….an electric motor. Or perhaps a couple of portholes!" Diana started laughing. Even Caine looked amused.

_Like I need them, _thought Drake_. I`m going to show Caine I`m a much better person to have around than Diana. _

"Right, kids….", said Mr Archer, trying to get everyone`s attention_. _Everyone carried on chatting.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Bellowed Mr Cartwright.

Most of the kids went quiet and turned to face the teachers. There was Mr Archer, Mr Cartwright, and Miss Lewis, a young female teacher who looked a bit like a frog.

"OK, so you will follow us the campsite, alright? No lagging behind. I`m not losing any kids before we actually get there", Mr Cartwright said darkly. "Right, everyone follow me".

So everyone trailed along after Mr Cartwright, hitting each other, being rude to Mr Archer, laughing, or just generally being annoying.

After walking for ten minutes they found themselves in a clearing near the edge of the woods. There was a lake in the distance.

"Here we are then!" Mr Cartwright shouted cheerily, putting down his bags on the ground.

The kids stared at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, you weren`t really expecting five-star accommodation, were you?! This is a camping trip, for goodness sake!" 

So reluctantly, people started to put their things down, and get their tents out.

_That`s more like it,_ thought Mr Cartwright, satisfied. It was that exact moment that a scrawny kid called Computer Jack tripped over a tree root, and fell straight into him. They were both sent sprawling to the ground like bowling pins. The sound of laughter rocketed around the campsite.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mr Cartwright, scrambling to his feet and looking very red in the face.

Meanwhile, Caine was trying (and failing) to put up the tent he and Diana were going to be sharing.

"You are pretty useless at this, aren`t you Caine?" Diana remarked, raising her eyebrows at the mess of pegs and waterproof fabric Caine had labelled as a "Tent".

"Well, I don`t see _you_ helping", he glared, managing to get his leg caught in the zip, and hopping around to get free.

Diana sighed, and put down her phone, as if she was about to come over and help. But then momentarily changed her mind and stayed where she was.

"What are you doing, Diana? Are you going to help or not?" Caine asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was. But now I think about it, it`s much more fun sitting here watching you struggle."

Caine fumed as he struggled silently with the stupid damn tent. If anyone else treated him that way, spoke to him that way, just once, then there was no doubt he would knock them straight through a wall, or at some other large object. But not Diana. As always, she was the exception.

"Mr Soren! What an earth do you think you`re _doing_?" asked Mr Cartwright, the large man marching over to where the two of them were sat.

"Putting up a tent…." said Caine in a slow voice, as if it was obvious.

"Don`t get smart with me, boy. And what do you mean "_Putting up a tent_"? That`s the worst tent _I`ve_ ever seen".

Caine thought that if he calculated it right, how quick it would be to send Mr Cartwright flying backwards into the lake. Quite quick, actually.

But before he could try anything, Mr Archer was called over to have a look.

Mr Archer inspected the tent closely for a few seconds, and then turned it round.

"Erm…Well, it appears you have tried to put the tent up upside down. That would be why it was er… not working", the teacher said awkwardly.

There was a cry of laughter from Diana`s area. Caine scowled and went forwards to start putting the tent up the right way, hitting the pegs with the hammer so fiercely that Mr Archer departed hurriedly.

"There", announced Caine, standing up and presenting a complete tent to Diana. "See? I didn`t need your help. I did it fine".

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, after you tried putting it up upside-down".

"Hang on a minute", interrupted Mr Cartwright. Caine sighed heavily and turned round. Yep, the teacher was definitely on his 'people-to-be-chucked-into-the-lake-list' right now.

"Are you and Miss Ladris _sharing_ a tent?" exclaimed Mr Cartwright.

"Yes. What`s the problem?" Caine asked coolly.

"The _problem_, Mr Soren, is that boys and girls are not allowed to sleep in the same tent!"

"We`re just friends!"

"That might be the case, but it`s still the rules. Now, I suggest you partner up with someone else, Caine. How about Mr Merwin over there?"

Mr Cartwright nodded over to where the blonde-hair psychopath was sitting, poking the insects on the forest floor to death with a stick and grinning sadistically. Caine noticed that there was even a hint of nervousness in the teacher's voice when he mentioned Drake.

"Oh no sir, _please_ can I just stay here? I have no-one else to go with!" Diana said sorrowfully, trying on the innocent act again.

"Miss Ladris, I have already made exceptions for you clothes-wise today, and now I`m afraid you don`t have a choice. I`m sure there`s someone you can partner up with".

Mr Cartwright`s eyes scanned the campsite till his eyes fell on the tall, quiet black girl, Dekka Talent.

"Ah, Dekka… you don`t have anyone to share with, do you? _And_ you have an extra space in your tent! Marvellous. You two wouldn`t mind sharing, would you?" 

"Actually sir-"began Diana. But the man was no longer listening and was walking over to the over side of the clearing in a way that clearly said "End of Story".

Dekka looked at Diana.

Diana looked at Dekka.

Drake grinned. Diana had got stuck with that Dekka girl, he`d got himself a place with Caine, and Diana had already been humiliated without even any of Drake`s help yet! Things were starting to look up….


	4. Tent Buddies

**Hey guys! Here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! **

Dekka couldn`t believe it. She was being made to share with _Diana Ladris_?! Of _all_ the people….

She watched as the dark-haired girl dumped her bags down in one corner of the tent, and smiled at Dekka.

"So, I know this situation isn`t ideal, but as long as we don`t touch each other's stuff, and you don`t snore, I suppose we can get along OK. Seen as we`re tent buddies".

Dekka just nodded, surprised.

"So", said Diana, her mouth defaulting to a smirk. "Any guys you've noticed lately? Anyone cute? C'mon, you can tell me, Dekka!"  
Dekka was taken aback by how forward she was. She didn`t want to tell Diana that she was a lesbian, which was the reason she had been sent to Coates. She was comfortable in her own skin, but she didn`t want Diana knowing the details about her sexuality. Diana would most likely tell Caine, who would most likely tell the _whole school_. So instead, she just shook her head.

"No. Not really".

"Right, so you don't fancy _anyone_? You can tell me, Dekka. I`m not a _total _bitch, y`know!" said Diana sweetly.

_Well, that's a matter for debate, _thought Dekka darkly. Then she just shook her head insistently. "No. But what about you? You and Caine seem pretty close."

Diana laughed dryly. "Are you suggesting we have feelings for each other?"

"Well…. I don't know. Do you?"

"I can assure you, Caine`s feelings, whatever type they may be, are completely wasted on me. We are allies, friends even. Actually, no. Not friends…. Caine doesn`t _have _friends", Diana laughed.

_Yeah, right,_ thought Dekka. Caine Soren`s infatuation with Diana Ladris was old news. Even if she didn`t return his feelings…

"Here," Diana was saying. "Take this mascara. I can do your makeup later on, if you like?"

Dekka was puzzled. Why was Diana being nice to her? Diana reached over and gave her the mascara. Her hand accidently touched Dekka`s, and suddenly she jumped backwards, her face shocked.

"Anything wrong?" Dekka asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, no… Everything`s OK."

Outside, they could both hear Mr Cartwright gathering people up for some sort of hike, or a walk.

"I`m going to go on the walk", said Diana. "You coming?"

"No, thanks", said Dekka, putting her earphones back in and starting to listen to her music again.

Diana shrugged, her old smirk back on her face. But as she left the tent, Dekka noticed that Diana was looking at her differently now. Almost with some sort of respect. Admiration, even.

Ten minutes later, some of the kids were on the walk Mr Cartwright was leading. Well, whereas Mr Cartwright was walking, they were mocking/hitting each other, laughing hysterically, and mucking around.

A little way back from the group, Caine and Diana were walking along in silence. Caine looked around to check for people looking, then slowly began to raise a plastic bottle in the air, from where it had been left, littered on the ground.

"Caine", snapped Diana.

"What?"

"Do you want your powers to be revealed? Do you want to end up stuck in a science lab, caged up like an animal, whilst scientists experiment and dissect you?"

Caine laughed. "Wow, what`s up with you, Diana? The main reason I came here was to practice my powers."

"Yeah. But not in front of a disgusting, middle-aged teacher who already hates you, and a bunch of annoying kids!"  
"Fine. Let`s go somewhere more private then", Caine grumbled, pointing to a stone wall looking over a field.

Diana`s eyes sparkled, looking like her old self again. "OK".

The two of them quietly clambered over the old wall and ducked down.

Caine started to levitate startled-looking sheep in the air. They hovered, baa-ing indignantly, their legs moving back and forth as if they were walking in the air.

Diana started to laugh. It was pretty funny. But then she frowned. "Caine, we don`t want to lose the others. I mean, as much as I _like_ bunking off and torturing sheep, we hardly want to be stuck out here all night, with no phone signal, hair straighteners, or food. This place is huge!"

"Relax", said Caine smoothly. The group will come out of those trees over there in a few minutes; we can just tag-along to the end".

"OK, OK".

Ten minutes of telekinesis on sheep, plants, and other wildlife, and the group still hadn`t appeared.

"Right, well, I`m going to go and check we`re not completely alone out here, you can stay and move plants around a bit more, If you want," said Diana snarkily, getting up and walking towards the trees.

Caine rolled his eyes as Diana left. She approached the place the others were supposed to be. Dark, twisty acres of forest stared back. The group was no-where to be seen. The place was abandoned, deserted and dark. The group wouldn`t be here. They wouldn`t have been in the first place. Diana put her head in her hands, and walked back to Caine.

"Guess what, Darth Vader?" she drawled. "You`ve only gone and got us _lost_. Congratulations!" 

And that was when Caine started to smile…..

Back at the campsite, Drake was sat alone in the tent he was now sharing with Caine. A feeling of triumph washing over him. He looked out across the campsite at the tent Diana had been forced to go in. He grinned.

He slipped out of the tent, not bothering to zip it up behind him. There were hardly any kids about; they had mostly gone on that stupid walk. Drake peered inside Diana`s tent. No-one was there. Laughing, Drake went over to Diana`s bags and started rifling through. Makeup, cosmetics, soap, hair accessories, her phone. And there, tucked right in the corner of the bag, was a photo. It was a blurry, small one, but clearly one precious to Diana. It showed a woman with the same dark eyes and hair as Diana, and a laughing face. She was beautiful.

Drake took scissors from his pocket and chopped the picture in half, shredding it into bits with the blade. He laughed again There was much, much worse to come.

"What are you _doing_?"

Drake looked up to see the tall, black girl Diana was sharing with standing there. He grinned, and stood up.

"Making sure Diana Ladris has a hell of a bad time from now on. And you`re going to help me".

"No", said Dekka boldly. "No, I`m not going to help you".

Drake smiled, and slowly closed his hand around Dekka`s throat. Dekka tried not to flinch, but failed, her heartbeat increasing.

"Yes, you are", he smiled. "Believe me, Dekka, you are…." 


	5. Caves And Playing With Fire

**Hey, so here is chapter five. Sorry I`ve not updated in a little while- I hope you enjoy this chapter. I especially enjoyed writing the bits with Caine. This chapter this doesn`t have that much action in it. Hopefully the next will have more :). **

"How could we have got lost? We only split up from the group for ten minutes! I blame you for this! Seriously, Caine…."

Caine sighed and blocked out the sound of Diana`s complaining. He liked being out here with no adults, no teachers, no-one else. Just him and Diana. In complete control.

"I don`t know why you`re so bothered. Think about it- no rules, no restraints, no limits. Just us. Just us against the world, Diana. Freedom. We can do anything we want. For once WE have control. WE have escape. WE have…. _Power_", Caine felt a surge of electricity at the last word. He knew it. Inside him was a huge hunger for _power_.

Diana snorted. "I suppose you want me to start calling you _'Napoleon'_ now…." She started to walk again, but with purpose. Even though they both had no clue where they were going now.

Caine clenched his fists and marched after Diana. If she had been anyone else, he would have thrown her against a wall without a second thought. And he had an urge to put his hand around her throat. To raise his palms threateningly. To make her freeze. To make her remember who was in charge.

But he didn`t.

He would have for anyone else. In a heartbeat. But not for her. Not for Diana….

After they had been walking through the trees for a bit longer, it started to spit with rain. Which turned into a light drizzle. Then into a shower. Then finally, a downpour.

Diana and Caine ran towards the nearest shelter. A small cave tucked away at the edge of the wood, dark and tiny. But it was dryer than the rest and just big enough for both of them.

Diana collapsed to the floor of the cave. She then lay down and curled up.

"What are you doing?" asked Caine, puzzled. "You can`t be _that _tired. We`ve only been waking for twenty minutes".

"Yes. And I was walking for those twenty minutes in high-heeled ankle boots. So, I`d like to have a quick nap".

Caine sighed, sitting next to Diana as she closed her eyes. They were silent for a few minutes. The cave was dark, with one small beam of sunlight shining through a gap.

_Even with wet hair, muddy clothes and smeared makeup she still manages to look beautiful, _thought Caine. He was egomaniacal. Messed up too. On the school reports, the teachers at Coates had described him as '_Difficult' 'Angry' 'Egoistic' 'Arrogant'. _But that didn`t hide the fact that Caine Soren was in love. That made him sound so _weak_. But sometimes, he thought that it was all he had. His love for her.

"I sometimes think, Diana….-" He began.

"Well done. That's a good habit to get into, Caine. Keep it up", mumbled Diana, still managing to be sarcastic as she was dozing off.

Caine ignored her. "I sometimes think, Diana, about my… life before Coates".

There was no reply, but Caine continued anyway. If Diana was asleep, or just not listening, that would be better anyway. He could talk to himself without sounding crazy.

"My Mother, whoever she was, didn`t want me. She just gave me up. I know you don`t care…. I know it doesn`t matter. But I think about it sometimes. Sometimes I really just wonder why she didn`t want me…. Maybe she knew I`d turn out into a power-crazed sociopath, huh?" He said, giving a dry laugh.

He took a deep breath.

"But then I came to Coates. I met you, eventually. And I discovered my powers. With them I feel _special_. I feel _gifted_. I feel _important_."

Caine`s voice was getting faster and more manic by the second. Now he _really_ hoped that Diana was asleep.

"I know no-one believes in me. I know no-one cares. I know that you don`t believe me. I know Drake doesn`t. But I`ll show you. I`ll show you all. One day I`ll conquer something. I`ll control an empire. I`ll have POWER. Then I`ll show you all…. That's my dream, Diana? Got it? I want to be a ruler. I want to be…. A king."

The sound of Diana`s slow breathing was his reply. She was asleep.

But he would be a ruler- a king- one day. Caine was determined he would. And Diana…. Well, Diana would be his Queen….

Back at the campsite, everyone had realised Caine and Diana had gone. Mr Archer had gone out to look for them with a map. He hadn`t had any say in the matter. As usual, it was Mr Cartwright who had the say.

Drake was annoyed that the two had gone off together. But at the same time slightly please. This meant more time for plotting. For working out every single way to get to Diana. To continue blackmailing Dekka.

Dekka herself was sat in her tent, away from anyone else. She hated the fact she had given in to Drake. She hated the fact she had let herself be blackmailed. But most of all, she hated the fact that really, underneath it all, she was terrified of him. Drake`s job for her was simple. Chat casually to Diana. Bring up the past and see her reaction. Turn a blind eye to any malicious tricks or digs Drake had in store for Diana. Basically, anything Drake wanted her to do, Dekka was going to do it. She was quiet. She was a bit of a loner. But Dekka had never wanted to be a coward.

But Drake had threatened to torture her if she didn`t. Kill her even. Make her life hell. And, Dekka believed him….

Mr Cartwright had organized the team games for the next day. Now he, the other teacher, Miss Lewis, and a few of the kids had been collecting wood for a campfire.

Soon, it was well underway. Orange flame rose from the middle, flickering in the early evening breeze.

Mr Cartwright was helplessly trying to gather kids around it. They were bored and reluctant, sat around, talking to each other, on their phones.

Only Drake Merwin looked truly animated. Mr Cartwright couldn`t help but shudder at his expression of delight as he leaned in closer to the fire, transfixed with the flame.

"Mr Merwin," said the teacher warningly. "Don`t get any closer to the fire; It`s not safe".

Drake grinned, simply leaning closer. He reached for a bit of stray wood at the side.

He dipped the end of it into the flames and watched as the orange fire ignited it.

Drake grinned sadistically and held the stick up. Kids were now staring nervously, backing away.

Then Drake rose to his feet, still standing, and held the stick in front of him, as if warding them off.

"MR MERWIN!" yelled Mr Cartwright. "Stop that RIGHT NOW!" 

Drake laughed, and started to walk towards a small group of sixth graders. They screamed, and ran away screeching- "He`s got fire! He`s got fire! He`s got a flame! He`s a psychopath! ARGGHHH! HEEELLLPPPP USSSSS!"  
One kid tripped up over his own feet in a struggle to get away. "MAY-DAY! HEEELLPPP!" he yelled.

If this hadn`t been real, Mr Cartwright would have found the situation pretty comedic. Squealing schoolchildren running around, screaming about flames, psychopaths and danger, and overturning tents. But right now, it was real. There was a fourteen-year old psycho walking around the campsite wearing bright yellow, knee length shorts, a shark grin, and holding fire. Never a good combination.

Mr Cartwright now had two options- Go over and knock some sense into the boy. Or stay where he was, struck with fear.

"MERWIN!" he shouted again, pathetically. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE EXPELLED! YOU HEAR ME?"

Drake, who was leaning against a tree, completely relaxed, chuckled. He was holding the inflamed wood out in front of his chest.

There was a seventh grader crouched behind someone who looked like her brother, sobbing on the floor. Everyone had turned to stare at the psychopath….

Drake raised the stick tauntingly, and then brought it to his mouth. He blew it out. Then chucked it onto the forest floor. As if it had never happened.

He took in the scene in front of him. Scared, ashen-faced kids sprawled around the campsite. Mr Cartwright stood staring at him. The campfire abandoned. Tents disrupted. He raised his eyebrows.

"Geez, you guys really overreacted…."


	6. The Argument

It was late evening that day when Mr Archer finally stumbled across Caine and Diana. He had spent ages looking around the wood. Then he saw the small, cramped cave, looked inside, and sure enough there they were. Two teenagers lying down, asleep on the ground.

Mr Archer glanced at them nervously, and walked towards the entrance to the cave.

"Caine. Diana", he hissed.

Caine opened his eyes at the sound of the teacher's voice. But he knew that he couldn`t see his face, so he closed his eyes once again, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Caine Soren? Diana Ladris? Wake up- You need to come back to camp with me!" Mr Archer`s voice was thin, almost pleading.

Caine was enjoying winding the teacher up. So he lay completely still, making sure not to breathe heavily, and kept his eyes shut.

"Oh god- You`re not DEAD are you?" Mr Archer said suddenly, fear in his voice.

Caine had to try very hard not to burst out laughing. What kind of teacher was this guy?

Mr Archer had no come into the cave. He shook Caine, panicking. _Please say they weren`t dead! _He begged to himself silently.

Caine couldn`t keep up the pretence anymore. He sat up and started laughing, which he subtly turned into a coughing fit.

Diana, however, still lay there. Silent. Not moving.

_What if she IS dead? _Thought Caine fearfully. Then laughed away the thought. _Of course she wasn`t._

"Miss Ladris", Mr Archer hissed. "Come on- wake up! What`s wrong with you?" He shook Diana gently.

Diana began to stir, and sat up, eyes still closed. She opened them and saw Mr Archer in front of her in the darkness of the cave.

She screamed an ear-piercing scream.

Caine actually had to clamp his hands over his ears. "Wow, Diana", he grumbled. "I think you actually just deafened me."

"You`re welcome, Caine", she said sweetly, walking out of the cave.

Caine followed, feeling amused. "You`re telling me you were seriously still asleep all that time?!"  
"What? I`m a deep sleeper."

Mr Archer was now being completely ignored. He walked ahead of the two teens, inspecting the map. They reached a small circle of trees, and he looked both ways worriedly.

"I don`t remember this place…. We`re supposed to be here-"he pointed to a place on the map. "But I don`t remember this…."

"It`s that way", Caine blurted out, without thinking.

_Dammit_, he cursed inwardly.

Diana stared at him. "Excuse me? Are you saying that you knew where we were going the whole _time_?!"

Caine was suddenly extremely interested in his shoes. "I…Erm…."

Diana`s eyes sparked with anger. "You creep! So I slept in a cave, messed up my hair, got rained on, and followed you for twenty minutes in new high-heeled ankle boots, when the whole time, you knew where we were _going_!" she snapped.

Caine felt annoyed, and heard his voice rising. "Oh, excuse me for not wanting to sit around a campfire with a bunch of losers, do team-building exercises and eat marshmallows! We could have just had a fun time, me and you, and Drake maybe, bunking off and getting away from camp! Seriously tell me you wouldn't rather do that than stay at camp"

Caine could see that Diana was really, really furious now. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Oh? That's what it was all about, was it? Getting me alone so you could try your luck by trying to flirt with me? Was _that _what it was all about? I heard you, Caine. "_I`ll control an empire….I have a dreams….. I`ll show you all_" It`s pathetic!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Diana immediately regretted them. She had gone too far.

Caine raised his palm, and Diana shut her eyes, preparing for the impact. But then they both remembered the teacher, and hastily carried on walking, though a little way apart from one another. Mr Archer, who had been cowering behind a tree, felt relieved. There was no way he could cope with the kids having a fight. It was bad enough trying to control a class!  
Back at camp, Mr Cartwright had pretty much given up on the campfire idea. Now most of the kids were in their tents, chatting or playing music loudly. Drake was sat by a tree, poking at the insects of the ground with a sharp stick, completely laid back.

Pretty much everyone had shifted their tents further away from Caine and Drake`s tent now. After the fire incident, they weren`t taking any chances. Mr Cartwright had been furious. But he couldn't send Drake back to Coates- the coaches weren`t there. So he was stuck for the psychopath for the rest of the trip.

A few minutes later, a moody looking Diana stormed into camp. Drake laughed to himself. Her hair was the messiest he`d ever seen it, her jeans were muddy and her fancy leather jacket was dirty. A moment later she was followed by Caine, also looking untidy. He wore an angry expression and glared at Diana. Pretty much everyone poked their heads out of their tents to see what was going on.

"What are _you_ looking at?!" snarled Caine, glowering at them as he went towards his tent, unzipped it, and went straight inside. Everyone hastily turned away and started talking quickly again. Diana went straight into the tent she was sharing with Dekka too.

Drake`s grin widened. So the golden couple were fighting, were they? What a shame….

Dekka looked up as Diana came in.

"What happened?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Yeah. I don`t wanna talk about it", snapped Diana. She flumped down on her sleeping bag and turned the other way.

Dekka shrugged. She wondered how long it would be before Diana started talking again.

Four seconds.

"OK, basically Caine stitched me up, pretending we were lost, and I ended up ruining my clothes, having a nap in a cave, and half-listening to Caine whilst he waffled on- he was all kinda like- _"Oooh, I wanna be King! I`ll be leader one day! Ahhh, I`m so awesome!"_

Dekka stifled a smile. "Right".

Diana picked up her bag. Dekka tensed, but Diana didn`t find the photo. Or the other thing Drake had put in her bag….

Which frankly was a relief. Diana was bound to think it was her.

Drake`s task for her had been talking to Diana. Asking her certain things. Dekka knew what she needed to do. What she needed to say. But she didn`t want to do it.

Dekka was about to open her mouth when Diana spoke.

"Dekka?" she said quietly. "Before…. I mean... Have you ever thought that you might be, erm….different?"

"What do you mean?" Dekka asked, confused.

"Like, is there anything different about you? Something that makes you stand out? "

Diana was purposely referencing to powers. She had read Dekka earlier on when she had accidently touched her hand. And Dekka was a three-bar. Pretty powerful. Not Caine powerful. But powerful.

"Well…." Dekka was saying. "I`m black, I guess. That makes me different".

"No, what I mean is", said Diana, exasperated. "Powers".

"What?"

Diana sighed, taking a deep breath. She couldn`t not tell her now.

"Dekka", she said slowly. "Now, don`t freak out. But I can read people. When I take their hand, I can see what their level of power they have. It`s like a phone signal. The power bars. And well, you`re a three bar".

Dekka gulped. Was Diana completely crazy? Or was she telling the truth? "Is three bar a good thing?"  
Diana nodded. "Yeah, it`s pretty powerful".

Dekka nodded slowly. "Right…."

"I am telling you the truth, y`know", said Diana. "Look, what I`m asking is: do you have powers you are aware of?"

Dekka shook her head. "No. Not that I know of".

"OK, well, they might develop at any time. I guess you`re lucky you don`t have them yet. They can be quite dangerous in the hands of some people".

"What people?"

Diana froze. "Er….. No-one in particular. Just generally."

"It`s Caine, isn't it?"

Diana paused for a moment. Then nodded. "But you can`t tell anyone, Dekka".

"Don`t worry. I won`t."

Diana smiled. "Thank you".

_Perhaps Diana isn`t too bad after all,_ thought Dekka silently. _How come I`m not freaking out anyway? I`ve just been told I have "Powers". I guess I should be freaking out._

After a minutes silence between the two of them, Dekka went outside to get some air. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm forcefully. She whipped round to see Drake standing there.  
"Well? You asked her the questions yet?" he asked impatiently.

Dekka bit her lip. "Er, no. Not yet".

"Then hurry up, Dekka. _Hurry. Hurry. Hurry_", Drake smiled. "Because if you don't, I`ll get mad. And you don`t want to see me when I`m mad".

He laughed nastily, and then left her standing there, going back to his own tent.

Dekka felt annoyed. She felt scared. But most of all she felt ashamed. She had made a deal with the devil, and was now letting him control her.

_Not on my watch, Drake Merwin, _she thought determinedly. _You want me to do your dirty little blackmail, then fine, I`ll do it. But someday, someday soon, you`ll get what coming for you. _Dekka smiled. Drake was going to regret this. She didn`t know exactly how yet. But at some point, she was going to get him back….


	7. Conversations and Complications

**Hi guys! It's been ages since I updated this story! Sorry about that. I`m actually really enjoying writing it. Do you guys want me to carry on? It depends on what you think. Hope you enjoy! **

Night was slowly coming to the campsite. Most of the kids were in their tents, chatting, eating sweets and laughing. Caine and Drake however, were not normal kids.

They had sneaked off to the lake. It was getting late now, and the moon was casting its silver rays onto the lake`s waters. Drake sat down on the grassy floor and Caine sat down opposite him.

"So", Drake grinned. "Is Diana still not talking to you?"

Caine looked annoyed. "Yeah. She`s seriously overreacting."

Drake shrugged. "Who cares what that bitch thinks? You`re too obsessed with her, Caine. She`s not even that special".

Caine`s eyes flickered warningly. "You`ll never understand, Drake. Because you`ve never loved someone. And you never will. You`re too messed up, too inhumane, too unstable."

Drake laughed a hollow, bitter laugh. "That's me", he sneered. "Who needs love, anyway? It just shows weak emotions. It`s pathetic".

Caine raised a palm and Drake suddenly felt himself being smashed backwards against a tree. Drake smiled. He`d been expecting that.

Caine glared at him, standing up and brushing himself down. "I`m not pathetic, Drake. I`m the one in control, I`m the one with the power. I`m the boss. Don`t you forget that".

Drake smirked and gave him a mock salute. "You talk like you're already a king, Caine. But we`re still in school. We`re still just teenagers. We`re still both nothing".

Caine did not retaliate this time. Just smiled mysteriously as if he pitied Drake. "We`re going to leave Coates eventually. One day we`ll be out there in the real world, my friend. And then I`ll get my voice heard. You`ve got to talk big, you`ve got to aim high, to get anywhere, Drake. In reality."

"You`re too ambitious", said Drake.

Caine laughed. "There`s no such thing as too ambitious. And besides, you have no ambition, no goals", he looked at Drake condescendingly. "When I`m out there, building myself a legacy, where will you be? Locked in a cell in some mental institute probably".

Drake scowled. If it was anyone else, he would have gone over and snapped their neck, just like that. But not Caine. Never to Caine….

"You hardly feel any emotions, you have no mercy, no self-control", continued Caine. "You can`t even love. So, look at me Drake, and tell me. Who`s the more pathetic now?" Caine finished his speech with a look of triumph, before making him way back through the trees towards the campsite again.

But Caine was wrong about one thing, thought Drake. True, he was a blood-thirsty, sadistic maniac. Merciless, evil, even. But there was one thing Caine didn`t know. Drake could feel love. And as he watched him walk further away from him, Caine`s mind plagued with thoughts of Diana…. Drake, for once, felt sad. Perhaps he did know what it was like to love someone. Perhaps he had fallen for someone in his bitter, cold-blooded way. Even if they didn`t love him in return.

XXXXXXX

Mr Cartwright was confident that tomorrow would be a much better opportunity for success. After today's, well, _disastrous_ campfire, and a walk that ended up in two of his pupils being lost, things couldn`t get any worse! Could they?

He was positive of the fact that tomorrow there would be no more trouble. They would enjoy the team-building activities the teachers had set up for them, Drake Merwin would cause no more trouble, and everything would go swimmingly.

Hopefully.

XXXXXXXX

Dekka had not been able to interrogate Diana as Drake had commanded her too. She decided that she wasn`t going to let him control her anymore.

The two girls had talked for quite a long while. It was strange, they were complete opposites, yet seemed to have a lot in common. And, considering Diana had just told her she had powers…. You couldn`t exactly get any weirder than that.

"So…. How exactly do you feel about Caine?" she asked Diana casually. This was actually one of the questions Drake had told her to ask. But she would no longer be telling him the answer.

Diana raised her eyebrows. "Do I like him, you mean?"

Dekka nodded.

Diana sighed heavily; shrugging her shoulders like the whole subject honestly bored her. "It`s complicated", she admitted finally. "I mean, who wouldn`t like Caine? He`s handsome- really handsome- and charming, and persuasive and athletic. But underneath, he`s egomaniacal, arrogant, and dangerous. You can`t trust him really. And clearly, he thinks he's in love with me!" she laughed drily. "But I don`t know Dekka. I really don`t. Maybe I could, one day. Love him back. But not now. Not yet".

Dekka nodded thoughtfully. "I get you".

There was a moment's silence, and then Dekka announced that she was exhausted, and was going to get some sleep. Diana agreed and they both settled down in their sleeping bags.

Thoughts were swirling around Diana`s mind like a snowstorm. She was restless, tense, and overall angry at Caine`s actions earlier that day. But they wouldn`t stay mad at each other for long. As Caine had said before, Diana was all he had.

Dekka`s words echoed in her head- _How exactly do you feel about Caine? _

Did she herself know the answer to that question? Only time would tell.

Diana lay awake for a little while longer. She could hear Dekka breathing heavily, signalling that she was fast asleep.

Diana didn`t really feel sleepy. She was just considering going outside for some fresh air, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

It was Dekka`s bag.

Something was poking out of it. A book. Just the very edge. Barely visible. But still a book. Curious, Diana crept over, and knelt down next to the bag silently. Dekka did not stir.

Very cautiously, Diana slid the book out. It was a diary. A thick, purple notebook with pages and pages written in Dekka`s small handwriting.

Diana began to smile. OK, she may have told Dekka things that evening. She may respect her more now. But none of that meant she still wasn`t Diana Ladris. Bitchy, sharp, interfering bad girl. And when faced with something as personal and mysterious as a diary…. Well, there was only one option.

Diana opened the book and began to read….

**Haha, so what did you think of the Caine/Drake plot twist? Were any of you expecting it? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
